Conventional techniques for the control of down-hole operations may rely on various models, sensors, heuristics, and operator judgment to determine, for example, the location of a drill bit in a subsurface formation or the propagation of fractures in the subsurface formation. These conventional surveying technologies, however, suffer from certain limitations that may prevent a full understanding of the location and extent of down-hole operations. For example, particular surveying techniques may require the use of expensive and/or time consuming surveying equipment and methods that may limit the economic viability of surveying a particular prospective region. In addition, particular technologies may be able to provide information regarding one or more geophysical properties of a subsurface region, but may not be able to provide information on other geophysical properties. Such limitations may lead to the identification of prospective regions for drilling or exploration based on an incomplete and/or incorrect understanding of the prospective region, which may cause unnecessary time and/or expenses to be incurred exploring or drilling regions that do not have the desired geophysical properties. For example, based on incomplete or incorrect geophysical surveying, a drilling operation may drill a dry hole or drill into an unintended portion of the formation.